Caminos
by Dark-Misao
Summary: Esta es una historia donde los personajes son medios alocados es un A&M y quizas K&K, no se solo leanlo!


**Caminos.**

Aoshi es un joven de 18 años, imagínenselo tal y como es pero un poco moreno y con ropa media vaga. El es un tipo demasiado vago y medio maleante, sus posición económica es baja y si es necesario se dedica a robar, el tiene buenas calificaciones pero mayormente se la pasa en la calle.

Misao es una chica de 13 años de posición económica media y suele salir a jugar al parque de vez en cuando para entretenerse, no tiene muchos amigos pero con los que tiene le basta.

Todo empieza en una noche lluviosa, Aoshi Shinomori está con un par de amigos en el parque que se encuentra cerca de su casa y estaban peleando con otros tipos.

Aoshi.- Oye tu por que te quieres pasar de listo con mi amigo.

Kenshin.- Pues es un imbécil, me cae mal y me lo voy a madrear.

Aoshi.- Primero pasas sobre mi, maricón.

Aoshi le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Kenshin y Kenshin se abalanzó contra él para golpearlo pero no pudo contra Aoshi ya que este era el golpeador.

Aoshi.- y no te vuelvas a meter con Saito, o la próxima vez acabaras muerto.

Una señora había estado observando todo de lejos y decidió llamar a la policía así que en ese momento estaba llegando la "chota" y estos al verla salieron todos corriendo mientras Kenshin estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Oigan esperen!-

Rayos se volvieron a ir esos chicos problemáticos-

Aquí quedó uno, esta herido, llévatelo-

Vamos-

Un día de estos los atraparemos.-

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Misao estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque esperando a su amiga Kaoru y cuando llegó se saludaron y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior ya que todo el barrio se había enterado, por la gente chismosa.

Misao.-Oye viste que este tipo Aoshi se agarró a golpes a Kenshin.

Kaoru.- Si eso me dijeron pobre Kenshin.

Misao.- Si…

Kaoru.- Mira hablando del rey de Roma…

Llegaba Aoshi con Saito a jugar basketball como un día cualquiera.

Misao.- no se pero me gusta Aoshi

Kaoru.- como te puede gustar? Esta maleado y mira como se viste además es un callejero.

Misao.- si pero su cara es linda jaja

Kaoru.- si seguro…

Aoshi estaba vestido con una playera blanca sin mangas y unos jeans con unos tenis sucios cualquiera.

Mientras hablaban sobre él, Sanosuke llega corriendo y gritaba a las chicas.

Sano.- Hey Misao, Kaoru!

Misao.- Hola Sano

Kaoru.- Dime como está Kenshin!

Sano.- ahh Kenshin ya está bien, si que le dieron una paliza!

Kaoru.- no pudiste defenderlo? ¬¬

Sano.- no gracias, no quiero que ese tipo me deje desfigurada mi cara jaja, además de que te preocupas si Kenshin ni te hace caso.

Kaoru.- ya verás maldito

Misao.- jaja tiene razón Sano.

Kaoru.- gr.

En lo que platicaban tranquilamente llega un balón desprevenidamente a la cara de Misao y le pega un fuerte golpe y se acerca Aoshi pidiendo el balón y dando disculpas y Sanosuke le responde agresivamente de que como era posible de pegarle a una señorita.

Aoshi.- mira no quiero discutir ya vez lo que pasó ayer, no quiero golpearte también.

Sano.- eres un presumido, ya veraz cuando…

Aoshi.- cuando que? Gusano

Shishio.- Quien es gusano?

Aoshi.- Sanosuke es un miserable gusano afeminado!

Shishio.- Mira que con mi primo no te metas o acabarás mal.

Aoshi.- eso ya lo veremos

Shishio era un tipo grande ya de 21 años y se podría decir el mas malo de todos pero siempre defendía a su primo si se encontraba en algún problema y así que sacó una navaja y empezó a atacar a Aoshi.-

Kaoru.- Hey Shishio ya basta

Shishio.- Este pendejo empezó, ahora me lo hecho.

Los que estaban ahí estaban medios asustados por lo que pasaba y en eso Saito como "buen amigo" se echó a correr y Shishio atacó a Aoshi que se encontraba completamente desarmado y logró desangrarle el brazo, pero luego Sanosuke intervino.

Sano.- ya basta viejo, no querrás meterte en más problemas

Shishio.- Esto es para que aprendas bastardo.

Y Aoshi se alejó corriendo con su brazo totalmente desangrado.

Misao decidió irse y Kaoru también ya que luego siempre empeoraban las cosas, así que se despidieron de su amigo sano y todos se fueron por sus partes. Misao iba por la segunda cuadra antes de llegar a su casa y vio a Aoshi tirado en la banqueta ahí totalmente desangrado y le preocupó un poco ya que se veía medio mal, pero no involucrarse con él ya que tenía muchos problemas por el lugar donde vivían, pero ayudar a alguien eso era lo que debía hacer, así que se acercó a él y le ofreció su ayuda.

Misao.- oye estas bien?

Aoshi.- Ja! Ese maldito me las pagará, lo mataré

Misao.- creo que estas medio mal, ven conmigo

Aoshi.- bueno aceptaré tu ayuda, por que eres linda.

Misao.- see claro

Ella lo llevó a su hogar y sacó un poco de alcohol para curar las heridas y este se quejaba del ardor pero se aguantaba ya que no era ni la primera ni la última vez en estar herido.

Misao.- bueno ya está puedes irte, mi conciencia me dejará tranquila

Aoshi.- muchas gracias por tu ayuda, me gustaría un día invitarte a salir

Misao.- a mí?

Aoshi.- creo que eres la única Misao que conozco

Misao.- lo pensaré…

Aoshi.-que te parece mañana saliendo de la escuela, te paso a buscar y pues ya veremos a donde salimos.

Misao.- sabes donde estudio?

Aoshi.- no, pero puedes decirme.

Misao.- bueno no creo que haya ni un solo problema, pero no digas nada de esto a nadie que pueda decirle a mis padres.

Aoshi.- lo prometo

Él se retiró y de nuevo a vagar! Misao se emocionó mucho por que le había invitado a salir y enseguida que este se fue, llamó a Kaoru para decirle la gran noticia. Solo tendría que esperar medio día para salir con el tipo que le gustaba desde hace tiempo.

Ya era el otro día y Misao salió de la escuela, se despidió de todos sus amigos y se quedó sentada esperando afuera de su escuela, pero cada vez se hacía mas tarde y pensó que el tipo la había engañado así que decidió irse a su casa y ya estaba casi llegando cuando le aparece de repente Aoshi saltando de una barda.

Aoshi.- Hola llegué tarde verdad?

Misao.- si demasiado!

Aoshi.- lo siento, es que tardé en elegir una ropa más o menos buena.

Misao.- que puedo decir, es medio medio pero mejor que lo que usas siempre, si.

Aoshi.- Que te gustaría hacer, dime.

Misao.- la verdad no se.

Aoshi.- entonces yo elijo

Así que Aoshi la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a dar una vuelta por ahí nomás para conocerse un poco mejor y de ahí fueron a las maquinas de video juegos.

Misao.- toma, para cambiar el dinero

Aoshi.- no espera, no gastes tu dinero, no es necesario

Misao pensaba (que caballeroso es este tipo, todo estaba dispuesto a pagarlo él)

Aoshi.- estas son mis preciadas rodelas, son de la misma forma de un peso y las pasan las maquinas jaja, y te las venden barato por kilo.

Misao.- y yo que te pensaba mas honrado, siempre haces cosas así?

Aoshi.- pues y como crees que vivo yo.

El día se pasó muy rápido y Aoshi se despidió de Misao en la esquina antes de llegar a su casa, ya que si veían a Misao con Aoshi la matarían por que nadie lo quería a el por esos lugares.

Saito vio a estos despedirse y luego le llegó de sorpresa a Aoshi, cuestionándolo, sobre que hacia el con ella.

Saito.- te gusta Misao?

Aoshi.- no lo se, solo salí con ella por que me ayudó, tu sabes algo de caballeros.

Saito.- si seguro…

Aoshi.- aunque puedo decir que es linda, tal vez sea mi novia jaja

Saito.- uhh a ver si no te matan antes sus padres

Aoshi.- yo me las arreglo, estas hablando conmigo!

Saito.- jaja que presumido. Por cierto el Kenshin ya se recuperó y andaba diciendo algo así de que se iba a vengar.

Aoshi.- ahh naa ese es un llorón no me puede hacer nada, pero el Shishio ese si le traigo ganas, ya me las pagará, no puede defenderse más que con sus armitas.

Saito.- si, ese es un asesino!

Después de un largo día todos llegaron a sus respectivas casas para dormir y esperar el siguiente día. Ya en la escuela de nuevo Misao, estaba platicándole a Kaoru lo que habían hecho muy emocionada. Y el maestro del salón las regañó por andar platicando y las sacaron de la clase, rato después tocaron la chicharra anunciando el receso y ellas seguían en su mundo y se les acercó Sanosuke junto con Kenshin ya que eran muy buenos amigos.

Sano.- Holaa como les va, oigan nos faltan dos personas para completar el juego de voleiball le entran?

Misao.- no se casi no me gusta…

Kaoru.- yo si quiero jugar, anda éntrale Misao

Misao.- bueno está bien

Señalaron los equipos de cada quien y a Kaoru le había tocado en el mismo equipo donde estaba Kenshin así que estaba muy emocionada ya que el le dirigía la palabra por primera vez en su vida.

A la hora del saque Kaoru no sabía como hacerlo a lo que Sanosuke y Misao se burlaban de ella.

Kaoru.- oigan ayúdenme no sean malos.

Misao.- lo siento no eres de mi equipo.

Así que Kenshin se acercó y le preguntó. -¿Te ayudo?-

Y Kaoru contesto apenadamente –si.-

Kenshin: mira de esta forma es fácil solo tienes que poner derecha tu mano y pegarle con esto al balón.

Kaoru ni siquiera prestaba atención ya que estaba embobada viendo a Kenshin y se ponía nerviosa ya que el tocaba sus manos enseñándole como se hacía.

Kenshin.- entendiste?

Kaoru. - Ahhhhhhh see

Misao.- hay Kaoru deja de babearte!

Kaoru.- cállate!

Se pasaron todo el receso jugando y luego regresaron a sus clases normales hasta el termino de ellas

En la salida iban caminando los cuatro juntos hacia sus casas ya que viven cerca todos ellos en eso ven de nuevo al Aoshi, en pleito otra vez, pero ahora estaba robadole dinero a un niño mas chico de primariade 11 años que era el hermano menor de Kaoru, Yahiko y Kaoru fue corriendo a ver que pasaba y Misao intervino, -oye deja al hermano de Kaoru en paz, no ves que es mas chico-.

Aoshi.- la verdad no me importa, yo necesito dinero.

Misao.- que patético eres!

Aoshi.- mira no me atrevo a pegarle a una niña así que mejor no molestes, me voy.

Sano.- tu no vas ningún lado, ahora seré yo el que te de tu lección.

Aoshi.- que no entienden que no quiero más problemas, déjenme en paz.

Kaoru.- si no quieres más problemas no los busques.

Aoshi.- Hay se ven

Aoshi salió corriendo y Sanosuke y Kenshin lo siguieron bastante pero este era demasiado rápido que lo perdieron de vista, aparte de que se escondía en cualquier lugar y luego las chicas a un pasó mas lento los vieron a ellos dos. Y Kaoru mandó a Yahiko a su casa.

Kaoru.- lo alcanzaron?

Sano.- no el maldito es muy rápido

Kenshin.- debería de desaparecer ese tipo, es un problema total.

Sano.- ya vistes como es Misao, aun no puedo creer que hayas salido con este sujeto.

Misao.- huuh no molestes con eso, que no fue nada importante

Kenshin.- Bueno me voy, se me hace tarde

Sano.- nos vemos

Kaoru.- bueno creo que también tengo que irme, ya habrá justicia.

Misao.- si ya lo creo.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi fic, llamado Caminos, es medio loco pero apenas esto es el inicio y ya luego se pondrá mas bueno ya los personajes avanzarán sus edades y surgirán nuevas cosas. Me gustaría mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias para el fic! Sea lo que sea. Gracias por leer. 

Atte: Dark-Misao


End file.
